The Tameranean Toy
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Raven and Starfire play with Star's new toy


The Tamaranian Toy

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=500000199**

"Where the hell is everyone?" Raven mumbled to herself, bored out of her mind. Another bright, beautiful Saturday, and there was absolutely nothing to do around the Titan Tower. Raven wandered around the halls, making her way towards the TV room even though she knew nothing good was on. As she rounded a corner, she walked straight into Starfire.  
"Oh Raven, it is you! Do you know where the others are? I cannot find them anywhere." Raven shook her head.  
"Me neither. I'm so bored. Wana do something…?" As they talked, the made their way down the hall, arriving at Starfire's room. "Yes, please do come in Raven, let us figure out something to do." Raven followed Star into her room, and they both plopped down on the bed. As they sat there, wondering what they would do, Starfire looked around her room with distaste. "It is so messy in here. Can you help me clean up?" she asked Raven, hopping down from the bed and picking up an old shirt that was on the ground. She threw it into the hamper, then stooped to find more things to tidy up.  
"Sure, nothing better to do." Raven looked around slowly, her eyes darting to one of Star's discarded violet skirts laying on the floor. She reluctantly pinched it with her finger and thumb, lifting it up. Then she pulled back in surprise, almost dropping the skirt. Starfire eyed her and asked, "Raven, what is wrong?" The dark haired girl turned around, an amused look on her face. She pointed to the floor.  
"Is that yours?" Hopping onto the bed, Starfire looked down to where Raven was pointing. Then she blushed, giggling.  
"Oops, I forgot to put it away," she said, embarrassed, as she picked up her purple vibrator and walked over to her dresser.  
"I didn't know you were so horny like that, Star... How often do you use it?" Starfire laughed.  
"At _least_ once a day." _Whoa._ Raven was surprised, and it showed on her face. "What, don't say you don't have one too?"  
"Well," she started, holdingk. "k. "Yea. But I don't masturbate _that_ often." Starfire giggled, suppressing it with her hand. "What kinda vibrator is that, I don't think I've seen the brand before."  
Starfire pulled out the vibrator and showed it to Raven, who peered closely at it.  
"You will like this, it is from my home planet, Tamaran," said Starfire. Raven was a bit curious, eyeing it with temptation. It looked different than most vibrators she had seen, definitely an alien design.  
"Can I try it?" she asked shyly. Starfire laughed, handing it to her.  
"Of course, friend!" Raven gripped the Tamaranian vibrator in her fist, turning to walk out the door. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Starfire, tensing up.  
"I'm gona try it in my room. See yah."  
"No no, wait! Why don't you just try it here?"  
"What, with you watching?" Raven asked disbelievingly. Starfire had never acted like this before. She just grinned, patting the bed beside her.  
"I want to see how you like"

"Well... OK," Raven muttered nervously. She got on the bed, flipping on the vibrator. It hummed to life, and Raven felt tempted to shove it up her pussy just by feeling it shake in her hand. She shyly undressed herself down to her underwear, then slowly slipped her thumb into the front of her dark panties, peeling them away from her body. Nervously, she lowered the vibrator down to her crotch. Her pussy seemed to have a mind of its own, sensing the wonderful vibrations coming from Starfire's purple toy and wanting it to go inside her. _Shit, I can't believe I'm doing this right in front of her._ Star was sitting two feet away, watching eagerly, her shimmering emerald eyes widened in wonder.

Raven slipped the vibrator down, down into her cunt, feeling the moistness all over her panties. For some strange reason, knowing Starfire was watching made her wet. Raven pushed the vibrator in slowly, letting the pleasure slide up her stomach to her chest, through her arms and hands and back into her fingertips where she held the humming toy. The feeling of delight and ecstasy was pulsing through her whole body as she pumped the vibrator in her cunt. "MMmm," she moaned, slowly, ever so slowly pushing it in deeper. As it went in further, her soft moans grew louder and louder. Slowly at first, then rising to a rapid frenzy, Raven jammed the toy in, then pulled it out, in, out, in, out. "OOoohh yes! YES! YES!" Her cries grew louder, no longer words but simply shrieks of ecstasy and pleasure. Her hands pumped faster and faster, in and out, her juices seeping out into her panties and covering the vibrator with moistness. _Shit what am I doing, Starfire is watching me and I'm about to cum all over her bed. Oh my god, fuck, fuck, havestopstop damnit._ Raven's thoughts were jumbled; she couldn't think straight because she was pumping the vibrator in her pussy so hard and shuddering with pleasure. "Star... fire..." she gasped, panting, trying to suck in air to her lungs. She lay flat on her back now, her body slightly bouncing up and down with the bed as she thrust the toy in further. "Take... it... out..." she uttered, her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight. "PLEASE!" Starfire quickly grabbed her toy and yanked it out of Raven's grasp. It dripped her juices onto the bed as she held it, dangling in her hand. "Oh shit, shit Starfire, that was sooo good," Raven was still panting, taking in the little air she could.  
"But then why did you want me to stop you?" asked Starfire, confused.  
"I-I don't know," Raven stammered. "I didn't want to-to cum on your bed. Shit what-am I doing here, you're-like watching me masturbate, fuck Star I n-never seen you act like this and I dono why I'm doing this." Raven was still a bit lightheaded from not getting enough oxygen, and her words came out in a jumbled heap of confusion. _This has gone on far enough. I got to stop this now and just leave before something bad happens._She got up to leave, scared of what she might do while Starfire was watching, but Starfire lay her hand on her arm, stopping her.  
"It is alright, friend. Please, continue, you were having so much fun."  
"No, no, Starfire I can't. I don't wana do anything I..." Raven said shakily, trailing off as she looked into Starfire's shimmering eyes. What was it about those huge emerald green eyes that made her just want to... want to... TO SHOVE SOMETHING UP HER PUSSY? "OH GOD STARFIRE GIVE ME THAT," she screamed in a sudden surge of horniness and lunged for the vibrator, ripping it out of Starfire's grasp. It was too late, she couldn't control herself now, and Starfire knew it. She quickly lay herself down on the bed, pulled down her panties with one hand while furiously jamming the toy in her vagina with the other hand. The vibrator collided with her panties, which were only halfway off. "DAMNIT!" she screamed, hastily trying to get her pesky underwear off. Random objectsw acw across the room and shattered, things were blowing up left and right. Raven couldn't control her powers in her anger. As she tried furiously to tear off her clothes, Starfire put her hand out to stop her. Without a word, she gripped Raven's panties with two hands, yanking them down to her feet and flinging them away. She took the toy and wormed it out of Raven's grasp. "S-Starfire what the hell are you - OH GOD, SHIT YES, OOOHHHH!" she suddenly shrieked as Starfire plunged the toy deep inside her. Biting her lip in concentration, Starfire thrust it in and out rapidly with her expert hands. Raven gripped the backs of her thys tightly, throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs. Starfire moved the toy around and around in Raven's hot, wet pussy, reaching every crevice and rubbing against her vaginal walls with the vibrator. Raven's juices were dripping out of her cunt onto the bed, making a small puddle. Star reached up to her clitoris and began to rub it furiously. Raven screamed harder and louder, unable to handle all the pleasure at once. She reached the peak of her orgasm, moaning and shrieking in delight. "STARFIRE YES YES I'M GONA CUM I'M GONA CUM OH SHITTT - aaahhhh yessss," she moaned as her hot girl cum shot out like a cannon. Starfire could sense, even without hearing Raven's words, when her orgasm would peak, and expertly ducked her head down to Raven's cunt, getting a full blast of hot wet cum in her open mouth. She dropped the vibrator, which bounced onto the bed, still humming. "MMMmm," she cried hungrily, lapping up all of Raven's sweet cum, thrusting her tongue in and licking Raven's swollen clit.  
"Oh god Starfire, Starfire, shit what are you doing?!" Raven cried helplessly, moaning with delight. What the hell was she doing letting Starfire masturbate her and lick her like this? _Shit it's too late, I knew this would happen. I can't help myself anymore, I got to fuck her, I got to have sex with Star. Fuck, the first time I have sex and it's gona be with a girl._ But she didn't care, she wanted Starfire so bad right now. The desire was building up inside her, she needed to fuck Starfire soon or she would explode with anxiety. She couldn't take it anymore, she had wanted Starfire so badly but could never admit it to anyone, not even herself. She lay back and let Starfire lick away at her cunt, feeling her hot tongue against her walls. Waves of pleasure rippled up her whole body as Starfire did her wor

A

After a while, Starfire stopped and looked up at Raven. "Now it is your turn to do me," she said, grinning happily. Raven smiled back at Starfire and put her hands around her waist, groping for the zipper in the back of her skirt. She found it, pulling it down with a swift *zip*. Raven slid it down Starfire's legs, revealing a cute bright purple thong. There was a large dark spot on the front where she had wet herself while masturbating Raven. Starfire lay down on the bed and let Raven pull her skimpy thong off. Raven's smooth hands felt good as they slid down her long legs, and her body convulsed slightly, anticing wng what was about to come. Raven was delighted when she saw Starfire's sweet pussy, and she leaned down to kiss it. Starfire giggled, stroking Raven's dark hair. Starfire's short orange pubic hairs tickled Raven's nose as she kissed her, driving her tongue into Starfire. She explored the inside of her cunt, feeling her walls, licking her clit, tasting the sweet juices seeping out. Raven groped around for the vibrator, finding it and feeling it shaking in her grasp. Starfire couldn't wait, squealing with delight as Raven pushed her legs farther apart, as much as she could stretch them. Her cunt lips opened wide in front of Raven, and she stuck Starfire's Tamaranian toy deep into her vagina, wriggling it around and around, touching every crevice and immediately turning Starfire into a hot, screaming animal. "OOHHH RAVEN YES YES PUSH IT IN FARTHER! MORE! MORE! MORRRRRREE! Ooohhhh," she moaned, unable to control her body from shuddering and convulsing as the vibrator shook her. As she was getting masturbated on the bed, she reached her hands up to her bouncing breasts, tugging at her shirt. Her hands were too shaky to get it off, and she finally just ripped it off violently, tearing it to shreds. "OHH YESS!" she screamed and gripped her boobs, massaging them as the vibrator explored her pussy. Raven reached her left hand up to Starfire's clitoris and rubbed it rapidly as her right hand snaked down Starfire's thy, stroking her gently there. "OOH RAVEN DEEPER, DEEPER MORE MORE PLEASE!PLEASE MORRREEE!" Starfire was shrieking so loudly that Raven was sure it could be heard throughout the whole tower. But she didn't care, all she cared about right now was Starfire, Starfire, Starfire.  
Starfire screamed as she experienced an orgasm that felt better than all the other orgasms she had ever given herself. She gripped the bed sheets desperately, her knuckles white, afraid she would rip them apart but not caring at all. It felt like her lungs were going to explode as she kept screaming and moaning. "RAVEN RAVEN I'M GOING TO CUM, OHH YES... YES... YES OOOoohhhhh yesssss!" The alien girl's hot cum squirted out, covering Raven's hand with the gooey substance. Raven ducked her head down, slurping it up. It was smeared all over her face, running down her chin and onto the bed. Raven was so hungry, she licked it up off the bed and off her hand, making sure her fingers were totally clean.  
"Ohh Starfire I love you, I love you mmmmm," she moaned, diving back into Starfire's dripping pussy. At that moment she realized that she really did love Starfire; all those strange feelings she had felt for such a long time, they were feelings of love.  
"I love you too Raven!" Starfire replied to Raven's confession. "Keep licking me please! AAahhhhh yess please give me more," she moaned harder as Raven licked away at her walls. She grabbed Raven's head with two hands and roughly thrust Raven's mouth deeper into her vagina. Raven pushed her tongue in as far as she could, groaning with pleasure. She slowly extracted her tongue back out, lapping at Starfire's swollen clit, but Starfire wanted her to go in farther still. "DEEPER PLEASE, DEEPER, DEEEPPPERRR!" She shoved Raven's face into her cunt, moaning and screaming "MORE, MORE!"  
"I... can't... can't… BREATHE!" Raven pulled her head out, gasping for air and panting heavily, Starfire breathing just as hard. "O god Starfire, that was great, that was fucking awesome, oh shit I can't breathe oohh I love you Star." Raven got on top of Starfire, sitting on her stomach and trying to remove her bra. Her hands were shaking so hard that she kept fumbling with the clasp, and frustrated, tore it off, flinging it aside. Her pale breasts hung over Starfire, who was eager to taste their plumpness. Her little pink nipples looked so juicy and sweet. Raven lay down on Star, their lips meeting in a kiss. Raven reached for Starfire's firm, hard tits, gripping them like a sponge in her hand. She could feel Starfire's little pink nipples harden under hengerngertips as she toyed with them. As she touched Starfire's left breast with her hand, she broke the kiss and began to suck her right tit. Then, her left hand moved down to Starfire's cunt, where she stuck two fingers deep inside, fingering her. Starfire moaned heavily, wanting more, so Raven stuck another finger in, pumping them in and out quickly. Starfire was overwhelmed with pleasure, shivering and shaking on the bed, screaming Raven's name. Raven kept doing this until Starfire had cummed into her hand, and she raised her fingers to her lips, licking them dry.  
Now Starfire wanted to feel Raven's nipples herself, so she slid herself down a bit until her lips were touching Raven's chest. Away she went, licking, kissing, sucking. She worked herself up into a frenzy, fiercely running her moist lips all over Raven's hard breasts as if she were attacking her. Raven felt her perky nipples, hard in between Starfire's teeth. "MMmmm. Starfire, we shoulda done this years ago," Raven moaned as Starfire kissed her breasts.  
"Mmhhmm," Starfire grunted, trying to get Raven's whole breast into her mouth. They were too large to fit, and Starfire gave up, almost suffocating. "Raven you taste so good!" she said happily, moving up to Raven's neck and kissing her lightly. Raven touched Starfire's head softly, telling her to kiss her harder. They were both holding each other tightly, gripping each other's sweaty backs, Raven's left hand on Starfire's butt. Starfire stayed there for a while, the two of them relaxing, totally naked and clinging on to each other. Then, she started kissing Raven again, moving her lips to Raven's. She forced her tongue into Raven's mouth, touching Raven's tongue and wriggling it around, enjoying Raven's sweet e. Ae. All the desire they had felt for each other came pouring out into this kiss, and they held each other even closer, pushing their lips together harder. "Raven, I... love… you," she whispered in between kisses, finally stopping to take in breath. "I wanted you for so long…" Raven felt the same way, but she couldn't reply as Starfire passionately kissed her harder. They were both struggling for breath, and Starfire gasped for air, panting, "I want you *pant*... to *pant*... fuck... me now. Please."

With these words, Starfire broke the kiss, getting up and walking to her dresser. She pulled out a purple strap-on, handing it to Raven. "Please Raven, I want you to fuck me so much."  
Raven got off the bed, and when her feet landed on the floor, she almost fell over, not used to standing up anymore. They had been making love for hours now. Raven shakily swung the dildo around her waist, fastening it securely as Starfire lar chr chest on the bed, sticking her butt up, ready to be fucked. Raven gently put the strap-on to Starfire's ass, then violently thrust it into her hole. Starfire shrieked in sudden delight. "RAVEN! RAVEN YESSS OHHHH!" Raven thrust the dildo in harder and harder, further and further into Starfire. Star was clinging to the bed with all her might, her boobs bouncing as Raven rocked back and forth. Raven gripped Starfire's waist, using her arm muscles to help push the dildo into Starfire's opening harder. They were both screaming out each other's names in a frenzy as Raven pounded Starfire's ass. Faster and faster she went, her thighs slapping against Star's ass as she pumped in and out. *Smack, smack, smack* "MORE *SMACK* MORE *SMACK* PLEASE *SMACK* *SMACK* RA*SMACK*VEN!ACK,ACK, SMACK, SMACK*" Starfire panted heavily, letting her head drop in exhaustion from being fucked so hard. Her eyes stared at her large breasts, jiggling as her body rocked back and forth violently. Raven gripped her waist firmly, fucking her as hard as she could until she could fuck no more. She groaned, exhausted, and her legs gave way, too tired to hold her up anymore. Raven lay spread out on the floor, gasping for breath with her eyes closed firmly. She looked like she was going to pass out. Starfire was also tired, and allowed herself to slump down on the floor, leaning her back against the bed frame. Her chest heaved up and down as she took in large gulps of air.

They rested for a long time, and when Raven could finally speak again, she asked, "So, what do you wana do now Star?" removing the strap-on.  
"I think... I think I want to play a game. It is called 'who gets the most wet faster'!"  
"What? How do you play?" Raven asked dumbly, still a bit dizzy from fucking Star so hard.  
"Well we play with each other until our privates are soaked. Then, we see who is wetter!" Starfire giggled.  
Raven laughed and then grinned up at Starfire hornily. "Wow Star, I never knew you were so naughty until today. OK, yea let's play."  
"We will need to put on some clothes, and then at the end of the contest we will see who is more soaked." Starfire looked around her room for her underwear, and spotting Raven's, she quickly grabbed for it and slipped it on. Raven likewise took Starfire's thong and pulled it up her legs. "Dang Starfire, this isn't gona be fair, you got yours so wet already."  
Starfire laughed. "It is OK, yours is equally as wet. Shall we begin?"  
They got on the bed, and Raven lunged for Starfire's breasts, cupping them in her hands, cradling them in her mouth. She sucked on Star's nipples, toying with her plump breasts with her hands, then moved them down to Starfire's ass to give it a squeeze.  
"OOohhh yeaa this is gooodd," Raven moaned as she sucked on Starfire's perky, pink nipples. "Damnnn I'm so wet already, look at this." She showed Starfire her thong, which was even wetter than before. Her juices were dripping out from under it, running down her smooth legs.  
"I am getting moist from this too!" Starfire exclaimed happily, feeling her vagina and finding Raven's panties were soaked. "Let's do more!" Raven only mmm-ed in reply, gently snuggling up against Starfire's body. They lay on the bed, kissing each other all over; on the lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, cunt, and legs. After a few minutes they felt each others' pussys to see who was wetter. "I think you have won, Raven."  
"OK, yea. And the prize is... umm," Raven thought for a moment, then grinned. "You get to suck up all my juices!" Starfire squealed happily, diving for Raven's cunt, ripping off her thong. When Raven was licked dry, she in turn "cleaned" Starfire, and they lay together naked for a while. They snuggled against each other's hot bodies, glad that they had finally admitted their love for each other and had sex.

It was getting pretty late in the afternoon, and Raven mumbled, "Wonder where the boys are."  
"Maybe we should stop now? They could be back already and wondering what we are doing locked in my room."  
"Yea," Raven said, getting up and slipping on her leotard. "Let's do this again some time, OK?" she said as she stepped out the door. Starfire only smiled back.


End file.
